A Father's Love
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Carter Pewterschmidt maybe a rich billionaire but he is a Father first and foremost, and that means making sure his daughter is with a man she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Griffin stared nervously at the man before, who was giving him a piercing look that seemed to see right into his soul. This man was the father to his girlfriend Lois Pewterschmidt, Carter Pewterschmidt had slick black-hair and a well-trimmed mustache which coupled with his equally black eyes gave him a very intimidating appearance.

Carter rested his head on his folded hands and gazed at the young man his daughter was dating, "So you're Peter Griffin" said Carter in a way that expressed how little he thought of Peter. Peter gulped quietly before he spoke "Yes sir that's me" and held out his hand for Carter to shake. However his girlfriend's Father simply stared at him for a couple of minutes, so Peter lowered his hand feeling very awkward.

"Griffin I'm just going to cut to the chase I don't want you dating my daughter" said Carter with a glare at Peter who opened his mouth to say something in his defense but Carter stopped him with a raised hand, "You barely graduated high school**(1),** have no special talents and your only job is being a towel boy, in short you have but a future of mediocrity in store"

"So why should I allow you to date my daughter, what can you possible offer her that no other man can?" finished Carter giving Peter a challenging look, Peter gathered all of his courage and said "I can give her the love and respect she deserves". Peter looked to his -hopefully- future father -in-law in the hopes that his declaration had impressed him. Sadly it seemed to be in vain because Carter's face could have been chiseled from stone for all the emotion he was showing, "Is that it?" asked Carter with just a hint of disappointment in his tone.

He had heard that line from Lois' previous boyfriends more times than he cared to count, and each one of them failed to live up his admittedly high expectations. Carter stood up from his desk and walked over to a nearby bookshelf and retrieved a thin black book, Peter watched anxiously from where stood. Carter sat back in his desk's chair and began to write in the book he grabbed, in a moment he finished writing and tore off the sheet and handed to Peter.

He looked at the thin strip of paper and gasped when he read what was on it, it was a check for $500,000. "500 grand?!" Peter was absolutely floored by the large amount of money he was given, Carter frowned at happiness he heard in Peter's voice, it seemed that he was like all the others. "That money will be yours if you never see Lois ever again" said Carter giving Peter the same ultimatum that he gave all of Lois' boyfriends who took the money and dumped Lois without a care.

Peter looked at the check and then at Carter, "So if I take this check then I can never see Lois again?" asked Peter making sure he heard right. "That's correct" said Carter with a nod, "Then no deal!" said Peter before he ripped the check into pieces, and then tossed them onto Carter's desk. "WHAT!" said Carter standing up in shock at Peter's action, "Lois maybe worth 500 Grand to you but to me she's priceless" said Peter boldly.

"You're right I may not be able to offer Lois a life of luxury but I can promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that she is happy even if I have to get the lowest job on the planet to make sure that she never goes wanting, and I'll do it with a smile and along as she loves me" said Peter finishing what he wanted to say.

"Griffin are you finished?" asked Carter with a menacing glare on his face directed at Peter, "Yes I am" said Peter who looked Carter in the eye without fear. "Then I have only one thing to say to you" said Carter as he walked around his desk and stood in front of Peter, he then raised his right arm making Peter flinch despite himself,...

...and placed it gently on Peter's shoulder

"You have my blessing to date my daughter"

To say Peter was surprised would be a grand understatement, "I do? Why" asked Peter in complete bewilderment. Carter removed his hand and returned to his desk giving Peter an approving grin for a brief moment, "Because every boyfriend Lois ever had taken the money and never looked back". Peter still looked stunned for a brief moment before a large happy smile appeared on his face, "You won't regret this Mr. Pewterschmidt" said Peter before turning around to go find Lois who no doubt was anxious for their meeting to conclude.

However just before he reached the door Carter's voice stopped him, "I'm sure I wont and Griffin?," here Peter turned his head in time to catch the frightening look Lois' dad was giving him. "If you ever hurt her there will be no place on this Earth can hide that wont find you" with those parting words Carter grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and began reading it. Peter shivered briefly and all but ran out Carter's office intent on finding Lois to give her the good news.

Back in his office Carter smiled as he heard his daughter's loud scream of joy at hearing the good news.

**A/n: here's another one-shot, this is based on the question...What if Carter loved his daughter more than he disliked Peter.**

**1- I know Peter never got passed elementary school on the show, but in my fic he did and passed high school with D's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well here's a little bonus chapter that I originally wanted to have in the first chapter, but decided to make it its' own chapter. And I know it's a little short. So Enjoy!**

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" said a Priest, "You may now kiss the bride". Peter Griffin was all smiles as he lifted his brides' veil and kissed her passionately, which she, Lois Griffin (Nee Pewterschmidt ) returned eagerly. Immediately the people who were attending the wedding burst in cheers for the newlyweds, and Lois' mother was the loudest of all of them.

"They look so happy together" gushed Babs Pewterschmidt as she wiped her eyes with a hankie, her husband Carter gave an agreeing grunt. "Guess I can call off the hitman said Carter in a light tone, to which his wife rolled her eyes at his attempt of a joke.

But little did she know that he wasn't joking.

-A Hour Later-

The wedding reception was in full swing as the bride and groom danced together, surrounded by other couples. Meanwhile Carter and Babs were sitting at a table, enjoying their slices of the wedding cake. When Babs noticed her daughter and son-in-law were done dancing she stood up, and went to go congratulate the happy couple.

Carter on the other hand left the table once his wife was out of sight, and made his way to the bathroom and closed himself in a stall. He took out his phone from his pocket and hurriedly dialed a number, which was thankfully answered immediately. "hello? said a gruff voice from the other line, Xavier? This is Carter Pewterschmidt the deal is off said Carter in a serious voice.

"What!" exclaimed Xavier , clearly he hadn't been expecting this in the least, "You heard me the deal is off said Carter. Does this me I'm not getting paid? asked Xavier clearly angry that he wasn't getting the money he was promised. "You get the money I promised for down payment but no more said Carter firmly, not willing to back down from this. Xavier was silent for a few moments, before he responded with a terse 'Fine' and hung up.

Carter sighed in relief as he pocketed his phone, he had hired Xavier to kill Peter if he left Lois at the altar or cheated on her before the wedding. Thankfully neither option had occurred and so Carter straightened his jacket and strode out of the stall. He had a son-in-law to welcome into the family.

**A/N: Well here's the bonus chapter I mentioned I might write in my latest chapter of To Be Young Again. And again I ask that you visit my YouTube Channel(link in my profile) and hope you enjoy my various videos. **


End file.
